No regrets, just love
by Just a creep
Summary: Cuando creces te das cuenta de que necesitas algo para estar completo, normalmente no le prestas atención y con el tiempo lo olvidas pero el tiempo te hace ver que era lo que necesitabas y la necesidad por tenerlo aumenta solo que aveces el destino no tiene los mismo planes que uno.


Hola! este es mi primer fanfic, siempre había querido hacer uno pero no se me ocurría nada y nose, estaba pensando en algo y derrepente salio algo que me pareció entretenido e interesante espero que se lea igual de bueno como lo es en mi mente :c

No se que mas decir así que sin mas rodeos les dejo esto:

* * *

Cap. 1

_**Don't ever look back.**_

-Este lugar es una mierda, pero lo amo y no me quiero ir de aquí, España está demasiado lejos, joder, no me quiero ir de aquí, que Carlos se vaya solo, ¿Por qué tenemos que seguirlo nosotros? El quiere hacer su vida, y yo también quiero salir de este horrible pueblo pero no ahora.- reprochaba fastidiosa la morena a sus padres, teniendo las maletas en mano en la entrada de lo que ahora sería su antigua casa.

-¿Puedes callarte ya?, ya están los boletos, ya está todo, ahora sube al taxi que lo estamos haciendo esperar.

-Jodanse hermosos padres.- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Santana.- la regaño su madre

La chica suspiro, volteo a ver la casa por última vez –había tantos recuerdos hay– en mayor parte malos, como cuando tenía nueve y su amiga Quinn fue a enseñarle su nueva bicicleta y cuando ella la uso, se cayó y se rompió el brazo, pero eran recuerdos, no? Metió las maletas en la cajuela del taxi y subió al auto.

Después del aburrido camino como de 30 minutos al aeropuerto, llegaron y esperaron otra media hora para el vuelo que los llevaría a Nueva York para luego dirigirse a España. Era mucho tiempo, no? Lo que hacía su madre solo para no dejar a su hijo, aunque igual mente él se tendría que ir a Alemania. La bocina la distrajo de sus pensamientos avisando que el vuelo hacia Nueva York estaba a punto de salir, tomo sus maletas y se dirigió hacia la fila para abordar el avión. Su boleto marcaba número 36 alado de una ventanilla y su madre se sentó a lado de ella.

-Llegando voy a ir a Londres.- le comento a su madre

-¿No que no querías ir?

-No, pero recordé que Coldplay dará una firma de autógrafos, por promoción de su nuevo cd, así que tengo que aprovechar.

-¿Tienes dinero? ¿Además a quien le pediste permiso?

-No tengo dinero, pero si un padre hermoso y Carlos dijo que iba a pasar por Londres antes de irse a Alemania y ¿ustedes me pidieron permiso para llevarme a Europa con ustedes?- se coloco los audífonos de su Ipod y fijo su mirada en la ventanilla, viendo como el avión del suelo.

No sabía lo que se vendría en su 'nueva vida'.

* * *

La luz de los rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad de Barcelona, su nuevo hogar, la luz traspasaba la cortinas de la ventana de su habitación y eso le molestaba, se tapo el rostro con la sabanas de su cama pero su estomago rugía ya que solo comió un sándwich en un viaje de todo un día, su hambre era mayor que las ganas de no levantarse de su cama en todo el día. Bajo las escaleras con pereza y se tumbo en el sofá olvidando que su propósito era ir a la cocina a cesar su hambre, hasta que sintió como un cojín se plasmo en su cara.

-Como jodes Carlos.- dijo antes de aventarle de regreso el cojín a su hermano.

-Buenos días para ti también querida hermana, no te he vi desde hace una semana y pensé que me saludarías mejor.

-Sera después.- le dijo para después volver a cerrar los ojos.

-ESO SE PUEDE ARREGLAR DESPUES!-se escucho gritar a la señora López que entro de golpe a la sala donde se encontraban sus hijos.

- YA TE DIJE QUE ESO SE TIENE QUE ARREGLAR AHORA, NO QUIERO VIVIR AQUÍ Y TRAER PROBLEMAS ENCIMA DE MI.-le respondió igual con gritos el hombre a su esposa, entrando a la sala en seguida de ella.

-Joder, ustedes peleando y yo con hambre y sueño. Carlos ¿sabes cocinar?

-Cereal, si .

La morena se dirigió a la cocina con su hermano y espero a que le sirviera un tazón de Lucky Charms.

-Iré contigo a Londres.

-¿A qué? Yo no volveré sabes que me iré seguido a Alemania

-Lose, me regresare sola, pero Coldplay estará dando una firma de autógrafos y obviamente iré.

-¿Cuándo?

-El viernes.

-Nos vamos mañana.

-Weba.

-Tú quieres ir.

Termino su cereal y se dirigió a su habitación para quitársela pijama, se tomo una ducha y eligió un jean negro y una blusa blanca un poco holgada para ponerse y volvió a la sala donde se encontraban sus padres ya un poco más relajados después de la discusión que tuvieron antes la cual no sabía de que se trataba y la verdad no le importaba mucho,¿ para que querer saber algo que no tenía que ver con ella? Uno tiene problemas porque quiere. Ella no los quiere, no los tiene. Además si el problema tendría que ver con ella supone que sus padres hablarían con ella. Se dirigió hacia su madre que estaba hablando muy fuerte en español, ¿otra discusión? Que hermosa manera de empezar el día, con discusiones.

-Mama, ¿sabes qué? Hablamos otro día.- su madre colgó el teléfono que se encontraba en una mesa alado del sofá. –Creo que iré a la conocer este lugar no hay nada interesante que hacer aquí.– Le dijo la morena a su madre.

-Tienes que desempacar las cosas.

-Hay mucho tiempo para eso.- La morena salió por la puerta principal, Se preguntaba a dónde dirigirse, nunca había estado en Barcelona ¿A dónde iría si no conoce ningún lugar? Mientras pensaba, caminaba y no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a un mercado que se divisaba bastante grande. Sabiendo que no perdería nada con echar un vistazo al lugar, viendo los objetos –que en su mayoría eran cosas antiguas– para ver si algo le interesaba. – Que aburrido– pensó Santana.

-¿Busca algo en especial señorita?- un poco ya grande y con un bigote muy bien recortado.

-No en realidad, gracias.

La morena se estaba retirando del puesto cuando sintió algo chocar con ella, para luego ver muchas cajas regadas frente a ella.

-Auch- chillo una voz masculina y Santana trato de ver de dónde se dirigía esa voz cuando noto que las cajas empezaban a moverse y entre ellas salió un chico moreno, tez blanca, ojos negro y un poco alto para el gusto de Santana, que en lugar de español parecía ingles.

-Lo siento ¿te lastime?- pregunto la chica un tanto avergonzada

-Eh no, solo que no podía ver con tantas cajas y no vi y me tropecé contigo, la culpa fue mía, no lo sientas, estoy bien, gracias.- contesto el chico con una sonrisa sincera. –Soy David, David Brownlie.- dijo el chico ofreciéndole su mano a la morena como saludo. –Aum…

-¿Qué? ¿No hablas con extraños?

-No, si, solo que ando un poco ida, lo siento- la chica extendió su brazo respondiéndole el saludo.

-Dos disculpas en un rato son muchas ¿no crees?

-Lo siento.- dijo un poco distraída la chica por lo cual el chico alto comenzó a reírse. –Oye, no te burles. – le dijo la morena al chico dándole un leve golpe en los hombros, tratándolo con una confianza que pareciera que se conocen desde hace años.

-Ey! Primero me tumbas y ahora me golpeas.

-Dijiste que eso fue tu culpa y lo fue.

-Bueno, no importa, ya. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Santana- dijo acompañada de un sonrisa

-¿Eres de aquí? Porque no pareces, te parece si vamos a ver juntos lo que resta del mercado?- ofreció el hico mostrando su dentadura blanca.

-No, no lo soy, acabo de llegar de U.S.A y salí a conocer un poco. ¿No crees que sería mejor si primero recoges las cajas que se te cayeron?

-Americana… Cierto, las cajas, bueno, ¿me esperas?

-Vamos te espero, me hará bien conocer alguien de aquí.

-En realidad yo tampoco soy de aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

* * *

**AN2: **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, me harían un grandisimo favor si me dejaran un review diciendome que les pareció y si lo continuo esque simplemente no me convence :/ ah por cierto David es un OC pensé en poner a Finn pero lo odio y no me lo imagino de amigo con Santana y... Estaba Puck pero creo que lo usare después para otra cosa, y eh, no voy a cambiar la personalidad de bitch de Santana, solo que que tal si sintió un flechazo con David y no quiso usar su escudo (? em pensaba subir la historia una vez que terminara de escribirla para no andar con que no tengo tiempo de escribir y así solo que si no la subo no voy a tener presiones o cosas así para seguir haciéndola, porque la verdad me da un poco de flojera ademas si la hago y la subo y no les gusta perdí mi tiempo D: así que mejor la subo y si les va gustando la sigo y no malgasto mi tiempo y así (? algo no me convence y siento que no los va a atrapar pero bueno a ver que pasa t.t


End file.
